


Tapes

by elsac2



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Josie and the Pussycats (2001), Josie and the Pussycats (Comics), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsac2/pseuds/elsac2
Summary: One night stand are not uncommon during college life, but the consequences for Josie and Archie are unexpected. josiearchie fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a bargain with Dev-love 21 on here and my twitter mutual, Read her westallen stories. So, here it is Devan thanks for editing fairplay.
> 
> It is a multi-chapter but less than 6 chapters or 6 it's depends on how lazy I get. sporadic update.
> 
> Warning: smut ahead . and if you need a playlist Fka twigs water me, and Fka twigs kicks.

Chapter I: Unleashed sex…tapes?   
  
He straightens his crooked tie until it stays in the centre of his immaculate white collar. With extra care, Archie brushes back his fiery hair. Everything must be squared and perfect. The young man can hear his father's voice, and the deep baritone demands perfection from him. A hair out of place is an insult for what the Andrews' name stands for in the country.   
  
Accordingly, Archie stands taller, and he perfectly lays his rebel hair strands. Today more than ever, he needs to look perfect. His graduation is a few hours away, and it means the beginning of a precise life. Perfection, the young man has worked his entire life to achieve it. Nothing else could satisfy Archie's father. When he was five years old, a speech by Frederick started Archie's obsession with perfection. Each word still engraved in his adult mind, and they are responsibilities in being an Andrews.   
  
Twenty-three years later, he has yet to step out the perfect path, which he must religiously follow. Archie must be the first in everything and have the excellent image. The young man has used every second of his life to creating a positive perception of him, and he started to build a secure future. Today is the culmination of his efforts and the beginning of a new journey.   
  
First, he became the valedictorian of his Yale’s batch, and he mastered in political science and international law. Archie's trajectory leads him to a brilliant political career. After today, he will join the ministry of foreign affair. It is a matter of hours, but his nomination as the youngest ambassador ever to serve for the United States is impending. Frederick has everything figured out, and Archie must follow the steps.   
Consequently, Archie Andrews is on the verge of a glorious political career. He is ready to walk in his father's footsteps. The young man has big shoes to fill and higher standard to uplift. Frederick is a political genius and the ventriloquist, who controlled the most powerful men in the world. Although, he never made it to the office because he lacked the needed charisma. His son possesses that specific aura, and he has started to pave Archie's path.   
  
Frederick takes helpless white boys from powerful families and turns them into powerful men. Therefore, he intends to do the same with his son. Archie should surpass his father, and Frederick groomed him to become a president. They planned each second of Archie's life and the decisions, which they took, lead to calculated moves. There are no margins for improvisations or errors.   
  
Archie throws a suit jacket over his tailored designer shirt, and he stares at the man in the mirror. Everything is perfect, every detail is under control, but his smile is similar to a painful grimace. The smile doesn't matter because people hardly care for the authenticity of one. They don't care enough to look beyond the surface. Archie's surface is polished and perfect.  
Archie attempts again to smile, and it looks better than the first one. Although, it is just as fake as the first one. Emotional restraint is not the young man's strong suit, but his father encouraged him to improve his duplicity. Eager to conquer the last obstacle in his path to glory, Archie has become a better actor. After the third attempts, the smile is perfect and almost genuine.   
  
XXxX   
  
There is nothing unusual with the night. Although, there are younger people in the crowds. Graduation nights bring the younger crowd. She attempts to calm her nerve, and her hair is again doing it. It does it every other night.   
  
Drinks patron spill from everywhere, and it means she would have to be cautious. Drunkards have the poor practice to grope. In her strategically cut cat suit, there is many parts to touch. The influential men, who constitute the crowd, have a hard time understanding a rejection.   
  
"Are you ready?" Valerie steps behind her and the young woman's voice brings Josie out of her thoughts.   
  
Josie passes her hand in her unruly and tangled mane. Curls escape the neat bun, which she attempted to do. She sighs with exasperation and removes the scrunchy, which maintains her hair in place. The mass of curls cascades on her shoulder in an uncoordinated manner. It beautifully frames her face.   
  
Josie looks in the mirror and faces organized chaos. Between the hyper-coiled curls and the very loose ones, the young woman does not know how to proceed. Her Bantou knots failed her at the worse time. She peers at the clock on the wall, and it is almost the show time. She hears the announcer says their name and the crowd cheers for them.   
  
"Josie..." Mel calls for her with an annoyed tone.  
The scene is nothing out of the ordinary, and Josie Mc Coy is never ready on time. For someone so dedicated to her craft, she displays a lot of insouciance. It is a sign of rebellion against her family's principles. She does everything not to be like her mother. Josie Mc Coy is a rebel at heart, and she refuses to bend under the societal pressure. With cat's ears that neatly crown her head and a microphone, she fights a future, which her parent tailored for her.   
  
From kindergarten to the Ivy League, which Sierra forces her to attend, her mother never allowed her to have a margin of error. If Sierra Mc Coy saw her daughter tonight, she would have a heart attack. Josie parades in a cut cat suit, which shows the soft skin of her bare back and the side of her chest. If the costume is controversial, the staged performance will cause the vessel in Sierra's head to implode.   
  
The Pussycats are famous because of their very passionate and sensual numero. Next year, Josie will graduate from her political science and diplomacy course, but she always wanted to be a singer. Consequently, she created the Pussycats and became the leader of the famous troupe.   
  
The Pussycats are a modern burlesque troupe, which is infamous for sensual and erotic routines. The group often performs in secret Gentlemen's club. Their shows are exclusive and highly anticipated. In addition, only a selected few have the luck to watch them on stage for their six annual performances. Every Gentlemen's club fights to hire them.  
Tonight, they are performing in a highly secretive club, where very particular groups of people receive an offer to frequent the place. The people in attendance rank from powerful billionaires, capitalism mogul, and successful politicians. Some are all three of those. Ironically, her mom wishes she could frequent this crowd in her daily life. However, Josie tries to stay away from the cruel world of politics.   
  
"Josie, babe we don't have time for this." Cheryl throws a lipstick in her direction, and luckily, Josie catches it.   
  
Carefully, she applies the Russian red on her plump lips. Satisfied with the result, Josie blows a kiss at the mirror. Her dark magenta smoky eyes pop out and her cat eyes emphasize the depth of her brown irises. The young woman glances at her reflection in the mirror for the last time. She smiles, and it is genuine. Josie forgets about her untamable hair because she cares very little for perfection.  
"Showtime girls and give it your all." She encourages her troupe, and she walks out of her dressing room.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXX   
  
"What is it like finally to join the big boys?" Jughead teases his best friend while he pats Archie's back.   
  
The redhead is tired, and he had an endless day. Exhausted, he can't think nor does he want to be in a Gentlemen's club. Archie's friend dragged him out with the excuse to celebrate his accomplishment. Accordingly, he is half-bored in a poorly lit room, which too many men fill. Two third of the crowd is twice his age, and Archie questions the sensibility of his friends on how to party. Indeed, he has joined the big boys.   
  
"Liberating?" The young man is unsure of his answer.   
  
However, he believes it to be the expected answer. Always tell the people what they want to hear, and tailored lies render people compliant. In truth, he does not know what it will be like to join the big boys. Despite his lack of substantial knowledge, he doubts the experience will be liberating. Joining the big boys means more responsibilities and increased pressure on his shoulder. Frederick will no longer allow him certain liberties. Consequently, wasting his last night of freedom in this club is painful.   
  
"Ready to swim with the shark?" Reggie joins the conversation, and he pushes a tumbler filled with a scotch of forty years.   
  
Archie catches the glass and downs the scotch in a matter of seconds. No one blinks an eye at his excessive drinking, and the abuse of alcohol is part of their manly rituals and the only freedom, which their parent allows.   
  
"I have never swum with anything else," Archie answers with smugness in his tone, and he refills his tumbler.   
  
The strong taste of the scotch revives his senses. It sits on his palates, and the gold liquid burns his throat. His inside is warm, and the exhaustion starts to disappear. Soon his tongue will become loose, and he will start his infamous tirade about being free to do what he wants.   
  
"I heard that you are starting right away. Your father isn't allowing you to enjoy a sabbatical year. Does he need to pull your strings? I heard of the match, and you deserve this night." Sweet Pea throws his piece into the conversation.   
  
For a second, Archie tries to process his words. The Redhead expression is blank, and he is growing pale. Their conversations always have the same topic, and so he can easily zone out. They always talk about the next great idea to further their political career, but he must have misheard his friend. Sweet Pea pushes a pack of Marlboro in the centre of the table for anyone, who is willing to use nicotine to unwire his nerves.   
  
"A match?" Archie chokes on the word and coughs.   
  
The young man can barely hide his surprise. Archie takes a cigarette and drains his scotch in a shallow breath. Frederick made a move without his son's knowledge, but Archie should not be surprised.   
  
"Yep, the Cooper girl," Jughead says with a hint of bitterness, which he successfully hides.   
  
"We were quite a few suitors attempting to secure that alliance, and I mean with her father climbing in the polls. You may have just ensured a spot in the next first family. Although, I'm wondering if your father is behind the man's success." Jughead pursues, but Archie has missed half of his sentence.   
  
He is engaged, and he discovered it tonight. Archie refills his tumbler and takes another swing of the scotch. He may as well drink from the bottle because he needs the warmth.   
  
"Betty Cooper..." Archie blows away circles of smoke between words.   
  
The conviction in his voice starts to fade. When his father promoted the wedlock plan, Archie had suggested Veronica lodge.   
  
"You didn't know of your future union." With a lack of surprise, Reggie says.   
  
"We talked about it but..." Archie attempts to lie, but his frustration overwhelms his mind.   
  
The words collide in his brain.   
  
“But ... But...I don't think I want a reminder that I'm engaged while I'm about to watch a bunch of naked women." After a few seconds, he recovers and manages to silence his thoughts. He always must show restraint in public.   
  
"Blasphemy!" Reggie shouts out of nowhere, and the rest of the patrons stare at their table.  
However, the alcohol has started to consume their inhibition. They don't care how loud they can be. Reggie focuses on Archie, and he shakes his head in disbelief.   
  
"The Pussycats are more than naked women, and they're scarcely naked." He unapologetically continues, and the rest of the table agrees with him.  
"This is what happens when someone spends a lifetime in books and college parties. He does not appreciate the fine things in life. You would not understand the glory of women like the Pussycats." Alcohol has also stripped Jughead's mind from tact. "You will be married to a boring woman."   
  
"Betty Cooper is beautiful, graceful, and ...” Reggie interrupts Archie with a loud snort.   
  
“When this curtains open and they walk on stage, you will understand." Sweet Pea jumps him, and he adds a whistle for good measure.   
  
"When she walks on that stage, the one and only, the feline and suave..." The cheering crowd swallows Reggie's words while he tries to correct Sweet Pea and praise the woman, who stole his soul with a hand wave.   
  
"Josie and the Pussycats." The voice of the announcer fills the room, but quickly the cheers swallow it.  
The curtains move, and the entire room becomes silent. They stare at the opening curtain, and the atmosphere carries a sort of tension.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxx   
Josie takes a deep breath, and she walks in the expecting lights. For a second, the bright white light blinds her, and she waits for her reflex to adjust her vision in accord with the room's brightness.  
Ultimately, she can see, and she inhales to release part of her stress. The other girls slowly step on the stage, and the beat drops to welcome them. Hips sway rhythmically, and lustful cheers fill the room.  
Josie's sultry voice echoes in the room and the heavy velvet curtains hide her.   
"Josie...Josie," The crowd chants her name, and it almost in reverence.   
Her voice is lower and more enticing. The notes are suaver with each sensual word, which leaves her lips. Listening to her voice is similar to a tasting of a cup of seasoned Barcelonan melted chocolate. It is sweet with a character, and it is an aphrodisiac. There is an overwhelming richness to it.   
She slides her leg out of the dark, and the yellow lights emphasize the hue of her rich skin. Eyes follow every of her slow movement. Her soft laugh fills the room. When she moves half of her body onto the light, another line leaves her lips. As usual, her tone is suave like a moan left out in a middle of the most pleasurable erotic encounter.   
Her heart starts to beat faster with every inch of her body, which she exposed to the crowd. The curtains are pulled further away, and her figure eight is revealed. Josie can barely hear herself with the catcalling crowd. The stress always threatens to ruin her performance. Consequently, she must learn to change a show for an aroused crowd into an intimate moment.   
With confidence and grace, her hips sway to the rhythm of the core beat. Her steps are delicate and highlight her feminine eight figure. Josie reaches the front of the stage, and she quickly peruses the room. Red hair and his familiar nonchalance catch her eyes. He isn't as subjugated by the sway of her hips as the rest of the men in the room. It is not different from the class, which they have in common. A sceptical will be the perfect challenge. Josie focuses her attention on Archie, who brings a half-emptied tumbler to his lips and leans back into his chair. Burning cigarette still held in his other hand, and his tongue darts to lick a drop of scotch on the top of the tumbler. Their eyes lock, and he demands that she impresses him with his arrogance. Josie Mc Coy never shies away from a challenge. She defiantly smirks while she suavely runs her hand along her endless toned leg.   
…  
…  
…  
Archie watches him as she moves so felinely. He may be delusional, but her eyes are successfully setting his entire body ablaze. The young woman is unable to breathe correctly. Archie draws a sharp intake of air, but his lungs continue to combust. When she sings a specific line and her eyes run over his body, Archie's body shivers with needs. When she sensually lowers her body into a crouching posture, and her hips have the fluidity of a calm sea, Archie starts to reconsider what he equates to eroticism.   
  
The younger man wonders how her voice doesn't falter as his heartbeat does every time she suavely thrusts her hips. For a long minute, he has forgotten the cigarette in his hand. The only vague reminder of the burning object is the increasing heat around his forefinger and middle finger. Archie does not know what is the most intoxicating. Her sensuality, which is almost Eros holy call to debauchery, or if her sultry voice that awakens the essence of his masculinity. The lyrics of the song are lost on him, and Archie's mind has taken a leave while his hormones dictate his current thoughts.   
  
Josie's hips gyrate, and Archie wishes that she could do it on top of him. A smile full of promise appears on her lips, and she may be privy to his secret thought. The young woman pulls her zipper further down, and one of her sleeves slips down and reveals more of her gorgeous skin. Archie's finger inch to caress the bare inch of her skin.   
  
Once again, she drops down. When she slowly rises, Archie has a view of her round bottom and her fit bareback. The sight is overwhelming, and his thoughts freeze on how much he desires Josie. Alcohol encourages him to be bold.  
The show ends too fast for the entire room taste, and he watches her leave the stage. He reads on her lips, but he is unsure of the message. Perhaps, it is wishful thinking on his part. Her hips continue to imitate the glorious motion of the wave a calm ocean. It is fluid, tempting, and absolute. She is beautiful.  
Xxxxxxxxxx   
  
"It may be your last time to see such a woman, Mr soon-to-be-married. That was Josie for you." Reggie's voice brings Archie out of the crevices of his mind.   
  
Josie must have left the stage ten minutes ago. With a head filled with sinful thoughts, he continued to stare at the empty space. Reggie's words ground him to reality. Archie weights his options. He was never one for rushed decisions. Although, his reckless side crawls to the surface. The alcohol and what Josie's performance steered to the surface provoke a momentum. Abruptly, the young man stands and leaves the table. It is a pure impulse, and for once, he wants to do something without thinking about the perfect outcome.   
  
Because of who his father is, having access to the backstage is easier than Archie thought. There is no hesitation when he knocks at the door with her name written in bold letters.   
  
The door opens, but it is not Josie, who leans on the doorframe. Some other girl with curly hair obstructs his view. Archie slowly loses some of his courage, and he considers the implication of what he intends to do. In truth, He has no idea what he wants to do. Perhaps, he hallucinates the words, which he saw on her lips. He had the urge to go to Josie, but what is next? The young man retreats with two steps, and Archie is ready to leave.   
  
However, the voice of the woman in the doorframe halts his retreat.   
"Josie, there is another one for you." The tone is almost envious.   
There is always a small crowd at Josie's door. She is the star of the show, and it can make some jealous. Josie is the soul of the Pussycats, and very few resist her charm.   
"What hair colour?" She replies and does not bother to move from her comfortable couch.   
  
"Redhead." Valerie answers after appreciatively leering at Archie.   
  
"Then you can give us a second." Josie rises from the couch, and she walks to the door.   
  
Valerie hesitates, but with a confident look, Josie reassures her. The young woman leaves the pair, which started a charged non-verbal conversation.   
Josie inhales and widely opens the door. She glances at Archie as he strolls inside the room. She pushes the door to shut it, but she is too distracted by a hesitant Archie to lock it.   
"I have waited long enough, and I hate waiting." Josie approaches Archie, and she stops right in front of him.  
  
Her bare toes hit his leather Italian designer shoes. For a second, Archie is disoriented. He didn't think ahead of his impulse to join her. The young man didn't want the opportunity to experience a woman, who can consume his entire being. Before tonight and Josie, Archie never experienced the rush. However, Josie Mc Coy is a wildfire, and everything in her vicinity becomes burnt ashes.   
  
"I'm sorry...I don't really." Archie suffers a slow loss of cognitive function.   
It is hard to think when his mind focuses on how beautiful she is up close. From the smooth immaculate glowing skin to her warm brown eyes, everything inch of her body is meant to be worshipped. The velvet of her voice, while she chastises him for making her wait, is so melodious and smooth. Now, her forefinger rests on the button of his collar, and her other hand pulls on his tie to loosen it.  
"Hun-hun, we aren't doing this." She whispers in his ear as she rises on her tiptoes and wraps her arm around his neck.   
  
Josie presses her supple body to his tense one for balance. Her scent alone is overwhelming, and he wonders what the use for oxygen is when he could survive alone of her soft scent.   
  
"Doing..." Breathy sounds substitute the words when she places a kiss on his Adam apple.   
"Pretend that we both want a conversation," Josie answers the question, which he couldn't finish asking because her warm lips on his skin were distracting him.   
Archie looks down at her, and maybe the heat in her smouldering brown eyes revives his own poorly contained desire. Therefore, he circles her waist with one arm and lifts her head by tilting her chin.  
He stares into her eyes, and he easily could drown in them. There are so alive.   
"Fuck, I want you." He confesses, and he finds the reason why he acted recklessly.   
"I know, and you're going to show me how much you do." She replies with a cockiness that turns Archie on.  
  
The answer to her demand is a kiss filled with visceral passion. He manages to lift her up while his lips continue to explore her with a bruising eagerness. Archie has a hand secured under her ass, and the other pulls on the belt of Josie's robe.   
  
Their kiss is something fiery, and it burns with the same reckless passion, which led to the liberating moment when their lips met. Josie's arms tightly surround his neck, and her legs encircle his narrow waist. She manoeuvres until she can pull the hem of his shirt out of his pants, and his tie has long ago joined the floor.  
….  
….  
….  
….  
The kiss is consuming and mind-numbing. For the sake of their lungs, they must break apart. However, when Archie's tongue grazes the bottom lip, which he just finished nibbling, and Josie decides to risk asphyxia. Her tongue invades his mouth and lures his tongue into an inflamed pasodoble. Her lips attack his with the aggressiveness of a sinner clinging to the remnant breath of life to avoid hell. It is tender at once and slips into bruising violence, but they can't have enough of each other. Their aggressiveness in the collision of their lips, but the trance dance of their tongue is gracious and teasing.   
  
Ultimately, they have to emerge for air, and they gasp. The taste of scotch stays on Josie, and it leaves a comforting tingling sensation. There is something so wild that he touches, and in the way that his thumbs possessively digs in her pulsing carotid, while he caresses the curvature of her neck. It is as if he has never learned restraint.   
  
Strangely, Josie is more contained in her exploration of Archie's body. Hands slowly move to undo each button of his shirt. Her manicured nails scrape and tease his alabaster skin. Where she scrapes her lips cover to subdue the sharp pain. Archie allows a throaty moan to leave his lips. His teeth graze her collarbone and his tongue darts out to taste her sweet skin. She tastes as good as her skin looks. Her skin is sweet to the point where it annihilates every taste bud in his mouth, and there are undertones of umami. He continues to create a trail of open mouth kiss down her sternum. His tongue teases her hypersensitive breast.   
  
Archie finds a way to maintain their balance and sits on her vanity. She straddles him, and she has better access to his body. Josie's pushes Archie's shirt down and covers his toned abdomen with lazy open-mouthed kisses. She creates a trail of small bites and open-mouthed kisses until his lips, which she voraciously devours. It is another kiss, which unleashes more flaming passion. Archie squeezes her breast as a response to her grinding motion on his erected penis.   
  
He breaks the kiss to suck on her neck and push her robe down. For a second, he stops to appreciate her naked chest. Perky breasts call for his attention, and he tweaks her erected nipples. She runs a hand on his back to encourage his exploration, and her nails dig a path along his spine. It sends electricity along his muscles, and Archie shivers. When his warm tongue covers her nipple, and his teeth bite down her areola, her purple nails sink into his flesh.  
Josie hisses due to excruciating sweet pain, and she curses when Archie fondles her other breast. His hand caresses the soft skin of her breast and continues to explore her body until he can hold a full fist of her ass. Archie squeezes and slaps her ass for good measure when he discovered that she is not wearing panties.   
  
"Let's say that I'm a woman dedicated to her purpose." Josie slightly rises from her straddling position.  
She grabs the hand on her ass and places it on her wet pussy. Archie smirks and his lips again sink on hers. Lips pressed against hers, he whispers between heated kisses. "We aren't doing this, rushing it. It’s going to be slow..." He inserts his finger into her wet and tight core with painful slowness, and he doesn't move it.   
  
Josie lets out a plaintive moan, and she rocks her hips to create frictions. With the same slowness, he drags his finger and allows it to graze her stimulated walls. It is enough to make her wet, but not enough to bring her gratification. With his free hand, he makes her face him and locks her into another sexually taunting stare. It is all about control, and the same control, which barely has on his future and destiny. In bed, Archie is dominant, and it is a problem with a fiery partner like Josie. She does not like to relinquish control. The young woman pouts, and she hooks her finger to the waistband of Archie's pants.   
  
"You want it?" He drags her hand down to his pulsating manhood, and he pulls his zipper down to allow a part of his engorged dick to pock. The tip of his dick grazes her labia and her inner core contract due to the anticipation.   
  
"There are rules, kitty." Archie pushes his penis back into his pants and he easily secures Josie's on his laps.  
  
"I'm sure going to fuck you slow and at a tortuous pace." He punctuates his statement with a kiss on her abdomen. His tongue licks her skin and his teeth graze her skin. He ultimately throws her robe to the floor while he is still half-dressed. Josie is naked on his laps, and his hand slides between her thighs. He parts her labia, and her feminine juices cover his middle fingers.  
…  
….  
….  
“You’re going to scream my name until that pretty voice of yours becomes hoarse." Archie inserts his finger in her vagina, and his thumb rubs her engorged clitoris.   
  
"Archie, by the way." He presses a kiss on the curve of her neck until she tentatively whispers his name.  
Josie allows her head to fall back when he adds another finger into her tight canal. Archie starts to move them, and she softly cries his name.   
  
"Good." He kisses her neck and his teeth in the junction between her neck and her collarbone. They threaten to tear her tender skin, but his tongue places his teeth to soothe the sharp pain.   
  
"Fuck...Archie," She shouts louder, and he swallows her moans with a tender kiss. He covers her collarbone with more open-mouthed mouth kisses. Josie has a tight grip on his nape, and her nails run along his back until she can hold on his firm ass. Her breath is heavy and saccade. She has never submitted this long to anything or anyone, but Archie's touches may have some magical essence. Sweat runs down her contracted abdomen, and she watches his finger move inside her.   
  
"Part your legs wider..." His hot breath caresses her skin, like a spring breeze when he whispers words in the crook of her neck. "Come on, kitty. Give me more." His breathy words do the trick.   
  
His commands have become her wishes, and she does the impossible. Josie opens her legs wider than her original suppleness and the tricky position on his laps allow her. Archie continues to pump in her with his finger until her core starts to contract. Her feminine juices coat his pants due to the sudden overflow.   
  
Archie's graze his teeth along the skin of her painfully hard nipple until her ear. After every bite, there is a kiss to dull the sweet pain. His name has become her mantra. Archie sucks her earlobe, and he whispers sweet nothings in her ears until her contracted walls paralyze his finger.   
  
"Let me watch of beautiful you look undone. Kitty, come for me." He presses on her clitoris until Josie's vision falters.   
  
“Fuck..." She tries to take a deep breath, but the hormonal imposition, which consumes her body, closes her airways. It is almost like drowning, and her head is light. His voice is distant. “Fuck..." She cries and become boneless.   
  
Archie lifts her head and kisses her in a way, which returns her mind to the same frenzy sensation that her orgasm created. She is so tired, and he has done but fingering her. Josie is so exhausted that she did not notice that they have started to move until her body sinks in the soft couch.   
  
She watches Archie remove his pants and underwear. Josie inhales until tidal volume, and she wonders where he is going to fit that seizable dick. The hoe in her demands bravery.   
  
"Relax..." Archie kisses her forehead, and he takes her hand to wrap it around his large manhood. "Own it, and it is all yours."   
  
He places his hand on her knee and parts them. He kisses her inner thighs and moans when she applies the right pressure on his hard dick.. 

  


His body covers her body, and his weight on Josie's petite body is slightly oppressive. Archie's skin sticks to hers due to the sheer coat of sweat covering it, and she threads her finger in his drenched ginger hair.  
…  
…  
…  
He lowers his head and kisses her breastbone. Archie creates a path of open-mouthed kiss down to her abdomen, and it is attentive to the shiver of her skin. He takes note of her erogenous points. His fingers dig in her flank possessively and draw a sinuous path to her waist while he slowly drags them down. The pressure is almost bruising, and the sharp tingling awakens her sensory receptors. Josie's body becomes hypersensitive, and the caress of his hot breath before his lips cover her skin is as enjoyable as his finger pinching her nipples.   
Archie's lips cover her mound, and he sucks on her clitoris with a leisure pace. Fingers penetrate her tender cores, and a cry dies from Josie's lips. The sounds of her pleasure cry echo against every wall of the dressing room. The sound of his wet tongue diving into her pussy fills her ears. Archie grabs Josie's thighs and tightly wraps them around his shoulder. He bites her inner thigh at the junction between her pubis and thigh. His teeth almost break the supple skin, and he licks the pain away. He places a kiss on the print of his teeth, and he presses his thumb on Josie's pulsating clitoris just to hear her says his name.  
Delicately, his mouth covers the button of nerves, and he sucks on her engorged clitoris. His thumb rubs the sensitive bundle of nerves with a mastered circular motion. Archie pushes a finger into her and starts to massage her g-point while his tongue devotedly feasts on every inch of her pussy. His teeth graze her clitoris, and it is sweetly tortuous. Between caresses, bites, and slow kisses, Josie’s body is experiencing endless release.   
  
Josie holds on his hair of dear life, and her small cries become sobs when his fasten his tongue strokes. His finger matches the increase in the pace of his tongue. The waves of orgasm threaten to swallow her. If he drove her to the edge with his tongue, she would not care for a crushing end. Archie's exploration of Josie's pussy is throughout, and his tongue must speak the most languourous language of pleasure to her feminine core. It is as if he spelling poetic odds to her pussy, and she helpless quivers. He drinks her juicy like the richest nectar, and he cherishes every gulp of her umami essence like a man in an arid desert will do with his last drop of water.   
  
Josie props herself on her elbow, and she watches him while dedicatedly he worships the centre of her womanhood. Soft lips press against her labia, and his upper lip glistens due to her feminine juice coating the top. She catches a reflection of them in her vanity. Watching Archie pleasure her body is a potent aphrodisiac. The sheer coat of sweat, which make his skin shine, and her sharp nails that create streams on his back. It is beautiful. The harmonious flexing motions of his back muscle when he dives deeper into her vagina. In an awe, Josie stares at the mirror, and she kisses the curve of his neck. She tightens her grip on his nape and rests her head on the couch. Her back arcs to allow him better access to her sensible spots.  
  
Devoted to her satisfaction, his tongue penetrates her vagina with vengeance. Archie feasts on Josie's pussy until the sweet rich taste of her consumes his taste buds. When her legs tremble, He continues to reach deeper into her with his tongue. He nips on her quivering clitoris, and the pleasure consumes her. She cries his name until her voice becomes a broken hoarse sound like he requested at the beginning. Her orgasm doesn’t stop him, and he continues his grand feast until she pushes him away with her hand.  
Archie's' dick replaces his tongue at her entrance. The tip of his penis parts her slits, and he rubs the hardened shaft on her sensitive vagina. She whimpers and places her hand around his wrist to keep him from pushing the limit of sensual torture. Slowly, he slides the head and draws out. His massages his engorged penis while she eagerly watches him. Once again, he slides in her and only pushes four inches. She feels him in her contacting core, but she wants more. From the arrogant smile on his swollen lips, he wants to hear a begging cry. He teases her with a slow back and forth hips thrust. She cries his name loud enough to satisfy his ego.   
His first strokes are shallow and fuel the power of her orgasm. Josie cries louder and holds on his thighs to keep him attached to her pussy. He pushes deeper, and she takes a sharp breath. The sensation of fullness sends her body into a second wave of crushing orgasm. Carefully, Archie's goes deeper, and she is so tight. She is so wet, and her hoarse sounds empower him. He rests his head in the crook of her neck while he precisely thrust in her core.   
She pushes his loose hair strands away from his, and she places butterflies kiss all over his face. Her legs tightly enclose his hips, and she moves her hips to tease him. He allows a soft suave chuckle to leave his lips, and he answers to her hip movement with very shallow thrust. Yet, she feels so full, and if she places her hand on her stomach, she may feel his dick move. She squeezes his bare ass to encourage him to go fast, and Archie pushes deeper inside her. She does not know how much of him she can take, but she wants more.   
Josie ultimately withdraws his entire length and slams back inside her tender core. Josie cries his name like a prayer, and he steadily maintains a rapid pace. With every stroke, she discovers new g-spot in her core. He goes deeper and faster. The sound of their colliding pelvis is louder as he starts to give her harder thrust. When he finds the one spot who makes her sing like a tenor, he slows down to focus on precise strokes. Archie endlessly hammers that point, and his long deep strokes wreck her walls. The young man curses and slows down his pace both their sake. Her pussy tries to milk him dry with the random quiverings. He allows her to adjust around him, and the ecstatic cries refill the room. Archie promised her slow and tortuous, and he delivers with every deep stroke. Tender at a time and rough in the next second, Josie's body sings praises of Archie's dick.   
  
"Oh fuck... oh...Archie." Her mind isn't cohesive, and her body continues to seek more of Archie’s dick.  
Her legs tightly surround his bare ass. With her heels digging in his ass, she attempts to thrust his hips forward. Josie gyrates her hips to match his thrust. With his thumb and forefinger on her chin, he lifts her face and locks their eyes into an entrancing charm. With every long stroke, he hits her G-spot and drives her to the edges. His mouth assaults her erogenous zones until her plea for more becomes soft whimpers of satisfaction.   
  
His left-hand start to fondle her erected nipple while his right thumb presses and rubs her clitoris. Archie picks up his pace, and Josie cries his name louder. Her nails dig scars on his back. The undulations of their hips are a harmonious rumba to a frenetic tempo, which they discover. Sensual and suave mixed with deep or shallow, he always hits his target. The movement of their hips increases while Archie assaults her pulsating core. When Josie’s body starts to shiver under his caress, Archie slows down his thrust and emphasizes the rotation of his hips. Each time, he grazes her G-spot. She cries his name, and her nails dig deeper into his back. He senses how close that she is to the deep end, and he knows how to push her to the other side.   
Josie gives in to his demand, and she can barely breathe. Archie continues to thrust into her, and she isn’t sure how long they can go. However, the entire night appears to be a good guess. Archie finds his release, and he switches his position with Josie so he doesn’t crush her.   
They are so entranced by each other than they don’t notice the moving silhouette behind the half-opened dressing's room. The phone is aimed at Josie's back while she straddles Archie and takes every inch of his dick. Someone continues to record their intercourse. Having Archie Andrews and Josie Mc Coy on a sex tape would shake the entire political world. Sierra is one of the presidential candidates with a serious chance to win the Democrats primary while Archie’s political life just started. From any angle, their one nightstand would help the holder of the video to further his agenda.   
How far each party will be ready to pay to avoid a scandal. The peeping tom walks away, and he doesn’t have to record more of their second round. He has their face on tape, and it will be impossible to claim that it is the golden children of two of the most powerful politician in the country. The tape may be enough to ruin lives and ameliorate the holder's life. Archie and Josie continue to have sex while they are unaware of the chaos, which is about to wreck their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II. Blackmailing sex…tape

 

A summoning by Sierra mc coy never announces anything good. Josie stares at her blinking phone, and she has twenty-missed call. The caller Id is the same. The word mother comes repetitively on her screen, and Josie knows to expect the worst.

 

Therefore, she decides to postpone the moment to call back Sierra. After a show, which lasted too long, and a rather mediocre one night stand, Josie is no mood to go through a lecture. A summon always ends by a lecture. Frustrated by the sight of an incoming call, Josie recklessly pushes the arm, which circles her waist. Her night partner groans and he moves away from her.

 

Josie stands, and she picks her clothes from the floor. She looks through the room to find her thong, but she can't find it on the floor of the five-star suite. She must have discarded it in the corridor. She slides in her tight and uncomfortable royal blue bodycon dress, and she pushes her arms in her Italian leather jacket.

 

"Josie?" The man in the bed calls while his hand looks for her.

 

Josie's blood pressure rises, and she decides to ignore him. Last night was a mistake, and it was a failed attempt to fix herself with a palliative. In the bed lies her on and off boyfriend, Reginald Mantle or Reggie like she calls him, and he was a mistake. Technically, Josie swore off sex with him, but technicalities flue off the window when she found herself in the difficult situation where she has an obsession for her last sex partner.

 

Last night was an attempt to fix that problem because it has been four months. Four months, hundred and twenty days, two thousand eight hundred and eighty hours, and more seconds that she is willing to state. With that time perspective, Josie's desperation is rational.

 

"Josie?" Reggie calls her name one more time, and she hears him leaving the bed.

 

Her heart starts to beat faster, and Josie locks the bathroom. She should have known better, and the regrets make her stomach lurk. Josie takes a quick glance at the mirror, and she looks like a being drowning in shame. She pushes away the unruly curls, which covers her face, and she splashes herself with cold water. Why does she always have to make those dumb decisions? Josie sighs, and she carefully wipes the smudge make up from her face.

 

77With every act, her mind returns to four months ago and the root of her problem. Fucking Archie whatever his surname is. Josie thinks bitterly. The night and morning after influenced her life in ways she could not expect. She draws away a deep breath, and she attempts to stop any thought about Archie or that night. The situation is so strange. Josie had good sex before, and it is why she thought Reggie could fix her problem.

 

However, the sex with Archie was a different experience. It was a discovery of what she truly liked. She never knew she had that sort of kink, but he drew it out of her. Four months later, she can't be satisfied, and it is beyond the physical part. She does not even want to think about the morning after and his tenderness. To summarize, Josie is going to a complicated phase. She slightly in love with a stranger who must be married by now. If she believes his words, she was his first and last taste to freedom.

 

Archie (whatever his last name was) completely screwed the balance of her life. Now, she is the poor victim to the power of his dick, and she can't enjoy good sex. Josie stares at the door, and she will have to open it. She will have to confront Reggie or listen to him rant because it isn't easy to confront a junior partner of a prestigious law school. Perhaps, she had a thing for lawyers. Archie told her he had a master in law and political science. The details kept her glue into a moment, which should have been ephemeral.

 

Josie continues to wipe and clean her face. If she has to face Reggie, she is not doing it looking like twenty bucks a night hooker or a racoon. Although, she is sure that she looks like a genetically engineered mixed of both creature.

 

"Baby, open the door." Reggie's voice fills the bathroom, and Josie's stomach twists and turns.

 

She bends down, and she empties her stomach content. Mostly vodka and French fries, last night was a rough patch. The alcohol helped her reasoning process, and she found Archive's tie. She felt a bit stupid, and she had to prove to herself something. Now, she looks even more stupid vomiting in a hotel bathroom and hiding from her night partner.

 

Fuck Archie… Not literally although it is what she wants more, fucking him got her in this situation. Her phone rings again, and she can no longer ignore. Twenty-five missed calls is the limit. If it reaches twenty-six, Sierra will send the police, the FBI, or whatever official law agent she can manage to reach first.

 

"Hello, mother." Josie reluctantly replies, and Reggie starts to bang at the door.

 

"Baby…baby... Are you okay?" He shouts, and Josie starts to consider murder.

 

"Josephine?" Sierra asks with a stern tone, and Josie shivers at the use of her full name.

 

The situation must be bad, and Reggie continues to knock. She can no longer take it. She unlocks the door, and she glares at her ex-boyfriend.

 

"It is no one," Josie says as she lets Reggie in, and he frowns at the lack of importance she assigns to him.

 

"For no one is awfully familiar with you if he calls you baby." Sierra subtly tells her not to waste her time with lies and excuses. "However, I'm calling for more pressing issues, which I don't intend to discuss on the phone with you. Therefore, I expect you to be home for dinner tonight." She finishes.

 

"Mother, do I have to remind you that you shipped me off to another state. I can't just be in DC because you want to lecture me." Josie tries to put on a brave façade, but she knows the outcome.

 

"Your flight details have been sent to your mail. I will be expecting you around 8." The call disconnects and Josie has to swallow her frustration.

 

"So?" Reggie says as his hand starts to caress Josie's arm.

 

"I was planning to leave before you wake up, but since you're here have you seen my thong?"

 

She watches him pack his bag, and Archie is uncomfortable. He does not want to have this conversation, and so he silently pushes his clothes down his designer suitcases. She continues to follow each of his movement, and Archie's frustration grows. She is a mistake and a poor palliative to what he really wants.

**************

Archie passes his hand in his hair, and they are a mess as always after sex. Why does he bother? He sits on the edge of the bed, and he grabs his clean shirt. Sex no longer feels the same, but he does not want to think about it. He glances back at his bed where Veronica Lodge lies on the immaculate white bedsheets. Archie notices a crease, which he wants to straighten. He has maniac tendency when he is exasperated with his situation.

 

For the last four months, his situation has not been ideal. As expected, Frederic has gotten him a job to help his political ascension. Archie is presently the U.S. ambassador in Liechtenstein. Small European country far away from home, far away from her. Her, Josie, or kitty when he feels playful. Archie has adamantly tried to escape thoughts of her. A one-night stand, it should have been nothing more. Four months later, he still thinks of her and Veronica does not have the expected effect.

 

Veronica Lodge is the last person, who he expected to see in Vaduz, but she was there strolling in the street of the richest European kingdom. Archie never intended to have a sort of committed relationship with her, but the circumstances changed his plan. She invited him to dinner, and he said yes. That was the beginning, and now, it is complicated.

 

Veronica wants more than what Archie can offer. Archie made it clear; their relationship is on borrowed time. He is going to get married to Betty Cooper soon enough. He had thought about having this meaningless relationship with Josie, and he told her about Betty. However, he didn't dare to suggest this arrangement because he would have wanted more. Josie is a flame, and the risks are too consequential. He worked too hard. Veronica is a safe distraction before married life and political ascension.

 

"Do you have an idea why he wants you to come home?" Veronica asks as she sits behind Archie and puts her arms around his shoulders.

 

Archie tenses, but he does not move out of her arms. He fastens his cuffs, and he slowly buttons his shirt to gain composure. Thinking about his father's call is another source of stress. Frederic's summon never means anything good.

 

"Nothing good? He wasn't the most pleasant on the phone." He answers, and he easily remembers how clinical the conversation with Frederic was.

 

Something came up, and Fred needed Archie in D.C. His father had not expended on the topic. However, the tone, which Fred Andrews used, made it clear that he had no options to postpone his visit. Archie should be in the American soil as soon as he could.

 

"I thought we still had a few months before you have to marry her. Do you think your father found out about us?" Veronica asks, and Archie's tenses.

 

His impending wedding is the last thing, which he wants to discuss. Archie moves away from Veronica, and he starts to knot his tie. He focuses on perfecting every detail until the dark midnight blue tie sits perfectly on his dark midnight shirt.

 

"Believe me; my father does not concern himself with my personal life. It is obviously business related. I just have to return home to find out." Archie answers to veronica, and he slips into his suit jacket.

 

He closes his suitcases, and he is ready to leave. Archie kisses Veronica, and there is a traitorous sense of relief. He should end things with her. Their transient relationship is not working nor does it achieve the purpose, which Archie had in mind. Somewhere simmering just below the surface, there is his poorly suppressed desire for Josie. Although, he knows better than to start a passionate relationship a few months before his marriage of convenience.

 

"I will miss you. I love you." Veronica softly says before she takes Archie's face in her palms and kisses him.

 

Her words assault Archie's stomach. He can taste the bile on his tongue. If he was not kissing, Archie will be regurgitating his breakfast. Veronica really expects too much of him.

 

"I will miss you too," Archie replies while he aims at the exit.

 

"Still can say it back?" Veronica sighs, and Archie's steps falter.

 

He stops at the door and turns to face her disapproving glare. Archie leans back against the door, and he does not want to have another variation of the same conversation.

 

"Thinking it back." He says without conviction because he rarely thinks of Veronica. His mind and thoughts are Josie's territory. "I mean in a few months this between us will have to end. No need to complicate everything." Archie chooses to be blunt with his words, and he does not see the need to let Veronica hope for more than a few months of a relationship.

 

"Yeah." Veronica sighs, and she had heard Archie say those words multiple time.

 

She does not intend to step down once he is married. She found her way into his bed after multiple efforts, and Veronica doesn't intend on losing it. Betty Cooper should have never gotten the man, which Veronica expected to be hers. Hiram and Frederic have a great relationship, and she logically expected their family to unite. However, Betty's father sudden political success changed everything.

 

"I have a fourteen hours flight to go through, Ronnie," Archie warns because he knows the turn, which this conversation often takes.

 

"I will miss you." He says in an attempt to placate Veronica, and Archie rushes out the room.

 

Josie enters her childhood home, and she senses the tension in the air. She sighs and heads toward her mother's boudoir. She is rushing and her curls are falling out of her high bun. Sierra will have something to say about her daughter's dishevelled appearance, but Josie knows that the lecture will be worse if she is also late.

*******************

 

"Mother," Josie calls when she walks into her mother impressive boudoir.

 

Much like anything concerning Sierra Mc Coy, the room is impressive. From the mahogany desk to the pieces of art, everything screams expensive and refined. Sierra is one for classicism and elitism much too Josie's chagrin. Mother and daughter are so different.

 

"Hello, mother," Josie whispers when she notices her mother at her desk, and Sierra is on the phone.

 

Sierra lifts her head to acknowledge her daughter, and she raises her finger to silence Josie while she finishes passing her call.

 

"Take a seat we have a lot to discuss," Sierra says as soon as she hangs up.

 

Josie blinks, and she expected basic greeting and a few inquiries about her life. Sierra's forwardness worries Josie, but she takes the seat as her mother requests.

 

"What have I done to tarnish your immaculate reputation this time, dear mother?" Josie asks with feigned nonchalance.

 

She knows nothing good will come out of the future conversation. Sierra will surely pressure her to do something. If her mother intends to request that she drop her band, Josie will have to argue until she is voiceless. Although, Sierra doesn't know about her daughter's burlesque show. Therefore, Josie knows this summon as other dire bases.

 

"Everything is a game to you." Sierra sighs, and she starts to search through her desk's drawer. "We receive this in the morning…" she pulls a large yellow envelope and slides it toward her daughter.

 

Confused, Josie picks the envelope. It is heavy, and Josie feels a hard object. She looks inside it, and she is more confused by her mother's intentions.

 

" an actual tape… how very nineties of you," Josie says as she brandishes the VHS tape, and she questioningly stares at Sierra, " is this supposed to mean something to me." She adds when Sierra returns her questioning look.

 

"I will hope so because you were rather vigorously engaged in all sort of sexual depravity… Perhaps, would you rather have a glimpse of the tape's content?" Sierra says with the most elegant composure, and she almost purrs the last sentence.

 

However, her words are a cold slap to Josie. She repetitively blinks, and she attempts to comprehend what her mother implies. Although, Josie fails because the implications are ludicrous to her. A Sex tape in her mother's possession is ridiculous, but her sex tape, which she never registered in her mother possession, is the twilight zone.

 

"What are you talking about?" Josie gives up any attempt to understand the situation, and she will rather have Sierra explained it to her.

 

"How convenient, she does not know. Let me refreshed your mind then." Sierra leaves her desk, and she walks toward a VHS machine, which Josie never knew they possessed.

 

Sierra pushes the tape inside, and the screen is static for a minute. Josie cocks an eyebrow, and she wonders if her mother's career finally claimed her mind. She is about to question vocally Sierra's sanity, but a voluptuous moan filling the room pushes the words down her throat. She knows that voice. Hell, she knows that ass. She has been craving that duck. Five minutes are necessary for a shocked expression to appear on her face. Another two minutes and her boobs filling the entire screen are necessary to trigger Josie's understanding of the situation.

 

"Enough…enough…" Josie shouts, but her eyes are still on the screen where Archie is roughly pounding in her pussy. His face is not visible, but Josie appears in her naked glory.

 

She runs to the VHS machine, and she switches it off. She can't face her mother. The situation is awkward. Her mother truly played a sex tape, and she was the main participant. The entire thing is weird because she is slightly turn on (damn Archie for how her body reacts to him.), but Josie is also on the verge of a panic attack.

 

"Why would you even have that?" She furiously asks her mother.

 

"Watch your tone, Josephine," Sierra warns her daughter as Josie's voice rises. "Whoever recorded that thing knows that I stand to lose more than you do. A letter came with it." She continues while she walks back to her desk.

 

"And?" Josie starts to give into panic.

 

She would prefer this tape to be a twisted thing done by her mother. Now, a stranger possesses such a video of her. Strangely, she does not suspect Archie. The video looks like a point of view shot, but Josie's mind doesn't even picture him as a plausible suspect. Therefore, she does not mention who is her partner on the video.

 

Sierra searches her drawer, and she produces a letter, which she places in Josie's hand. She silently orders her daughter to read it.

 

"To Frederick Andrews…" Sierra interrupts Josie after she reads the first line.

 

"You outdid yourself this time. A sex tape wasn't enough, and you had to cause the political scandal, which can ruin many careers. Obviously, you had because you inspire to create chaos…" Josie knows the next line of her mother monologue.

 

Nothing ever satisfies Sierra Mc Coy. All her life, Josie had to sit through a lecture for not being the perfect daughter. Nothing can silence her mother except compliance. Presently, Josie is afraid. She is confused, and she does not want to hear about how she has once again disappointed Sierra. Therefore, she interrupts her mother to comply with whatever Sierra will want her to do.

 

"What will you have me do?" Josie jumps right at the end of what would have been an endless lecture.

 

"Whatever is necessary to make this go away?"

************

It is a miracle that he is only ten minutes late, but Archie knows his father's disdain for tardiness. As he spots the table which the maitre d' hotel indicates to him, Archie already starts to apologize for his lateness. He is too distracted to notice the two other people at the table.

 

"Pop, I'm sorry. I was delayed at the airport." He finishes while he reaches the table, and he is going through his work files.

 

"Sit, Archibald!" Fred says with a sharp tone.

 

The tone takes Archie back, and the use of his full name confirms his suspicions about how serious the situation is. He closes his file, and he decides to ask his father what is happening.

 

"What is…. Hello." The words flee from his tongue, and the hello barely makes it out.

 

He stares at the women, who are sharing a table with his father, and he ultimately focuses on Josie. Archie's mind and heart compete on which can race faster. Thoughts are toppling on each other, and the beats of his heart are unpredictable. The choice of what emotion to display confuses his face. Fuck, it is that type of problem. His mind finally decides to isolate a thought. She must be pregnant. She is glowing looking more beautiful that he remembers. He must have impregnated Josie. Archie can't move, and he simply stares at Josie.

 

"No need to be so timid about it. I believe you're familiar with miss Josephine Mc Coy, and obviously, you know senator Mc Coy," When he notices that Archie has no intention to do anything more than staring at Josie, Fred decides to lead the conversation.

 

His father's words snap Archie out of his trance. Although, the presence of Sierra confirms Archie's suspicion. Frederic is going to kill him. Not only he got someone pregnant but also there is worst. Josie is a daughter of the Democrat party's favourite.

 

"Senator, Josephine, forgive my surprise. Someone didn't inform me of dinner's plans. Is there any problem?" Archie feigns confidence, and he subtly tries to probe and pock for confirmation on Josie's potential pregnancy.

 

"A big one," Josie says with a well-rehearsed smile, and Archie finally takes his allocated sit.

 

He challenges Josie, whose visage displays the softest expression that Archie has ever seen. Archie knew Josie would be his demise. One night and the results are catastrophic. A raging fire always consumes the reckless souls. He should have stayed away from Josie as he had decided to do after that night. Archie stares at Josie, and she is the perfect portrait of virtue. Although, the tip of her shoe is hitting his ankle.

 

"Here…" Fred gives a letter to Archie, who absentmindedly accepts it.

 

For the moment, the heel of Josie's shoe running along his left calf distracts Archie. He stares at Josie and wonders if she fails to notice their parent at the table. Archie draws a deep breath, and he chooses to ignore Josie.

 

"What is going on?" Archie asks, and he ignores the tip of Josie's heel, which grazes his thigh.

 

"I trust that you know how to read, but if you're disoriented, I might as well tell you," Frederic says, and he does not know how spot on he is with his comment.

 

Archie is disoriented, distracted, and semi-hard. Josie's foot has finally reached its destination. Now, the sole of her stiletto rests on his dick. Depending on the pressure, which she puts on her foot, Josie can offer the most pleasure caress or she can emasculate him. To summarize, she has mighty power over his dick, but nothing different from the last four months.

 

The heel of her shoe almost digs in his thigh and the tension help send more blood in his penis. Yet, she looks all innocent sipping on her white wine while the tip of her tongue grazes the glass and her lips. Presently, reading is not a task Archie's mind can accomplish.

 

"Sierra and I received these letters addressed to each other and a quite disturbing tape of Josephine and you." When he notices that Archie holds the letter rather than reading it, Frederic supplies.

 

"A tape?" The word tape miraculously falls from his lips instead of a moan.

 

Archie struggles to focus on the matter ahead, and Josie has decided that she no longer wanted her foot to be still. Archie gives her the space to move when he spreads his leg. Now, the sole of her shoe rubs on his dick. Between the smooth red bottom and the slight roughness of his designer pants, Archie accomplishes a herculean effort to remain still and silent. Josie is the trouble, which Archie should aspire to avoid. However, he directly encourages her naughtiness by maintaining a heated eye contact with her. He essentially eye-fucks her in presence of their parents while she gives him a footjob. Indeed, Josie lures out the wilder side of Archie.

 

"A sex tape and one, which is quite explicit in nature. You and I sweaty and fucking…" Josie leans a bit forward, and she needs another sip of her wine.

 

Archie closes his eyes, and he tries to push down the memories filling his mind. Satisfied with Archie's anguish, Josie decides to remove her foot from his dick. Archie grabs her ankle and maintains her foot in place.

 

"As Josie so bluntly said. Two days ago, your father and I received these tapes and letter accompanied with the request to comply with the financial demands stated in those letters in two weeks." Sierra explains, and she glances at Josie, which surprisingly is on her best behaviour.

 

"We're here to discuss the situation, and we will consider what moves to make," Fred concludes.

 

Archie quickly reads the letter, and the amount of money demanded is nothing, which he can't afford to pay. Two hundred thousand dollars to make it go away, which is better than any pregnancy.

 

"I will pay, and have it go away," Archie says as he folds the letter, and he suddenly gasps.

 

He glares at Josie, and she answers with a soft smile as if she didn't just press on his hard dick. He definitely should stay away from her.

 

"Frederic?" Sierra questions Archie's naivety, and Fred shakes his head.

 

"No one is going to pay anything. Have I taught you nothing, son? As I said, we will work our way out this, and we just want to assure Josephine's and your cooperation." Fred says.

 

"Which means? We nod and agree to everything, which you estimate right to do in our predicament." Josie says, and her nonchalance disappears.

 

"Obviously, we will cooperate." Archie tries to calm all the party, and Josie rewards Archie with a long painful press on his penis.

 

"Archibald will cooperate." She corrects his statement.

 

"Josephine, this is not an adequate time for your recalcitrant attitude. You put us in this mess, and I expect your full cooperation to get us out of it." Sierra speaks, and Archie pays the price of Josie's frustration.

 

"Stop!" Archie whispers to Josie, and he starts to draw soothing patterns on Josie's foot and ankle.

 

Archie does not want Josie to emasculate him in a fit of anger, but he does not want to lose the soothing pressure of her foot on his hard manhood. Archie continues to draw patterns and caress Josie foot until she relaxes and resumes the pleasurable caress on his dick. Archie doesn't tune in the conversation, and he absentmindedly listens to his father laying the outline of their plan. Archie's eyes remain on Josie, and he is so close to an orgasm. Josie drinks her wine in a very enticing manner.

 

"Archie, are you listening?" Fred asks after requesting his agreement with what Sierra and he want to do next.

 

"Public image and voters' opinion. The tapes won't ruin it if we form a united front." Archie has to clear his throat before speaking, but his voice is still two octave too grave and sexual.

 

He removes his reading glasses because it is the only article, which he can remove. Although, his hands itch with the desire to peel Josie's dress of her skin.

 

"Perhaps, you have something to say, Josie." Archie tries to put Josie in the spotlight to distract her.

 

If Josie continues with her shenanigans, Archie might climax and spread his cum on her shoe.

 

"Such a union promises to stand Hard and promises to be mind-blowing results. I'm in favour of a united front. They bring many orgasmic joys." Josie pointedly says without a blink or a blush.

 

"Glad to hear that we have an agreement. Sierra, Josephine, I will be taking my leave." Fred says, and he expects Archie to follow.

 

However, Archie stays rooted in his spot, and he mumbles an apology about needing to book a room for his stay in D.C. He does not completely a lie, but Archie can't move without risking an ejaculation.

 

"I will take my leave too," Sierra says after Fred's departure, and she looks at her daughter, who does not bother to find an excuse for her reluctance to leave.

 

"I have to prepare for a morning session. Josie can I trust you?" Sierra says while she eyes Archie, whose expression reveals enough of his intentions and his state of arousal.

 

"I have learned from past mistakes. No more public sex allowed for Archie and me," Josie says with a hypocritical smile.

 

"Josephine." Archie chastises her, "We will be on our best behaviours, Senator Mc Coy. Although, Josie will require some convincing and etiquette lessons. I will see to both." Archie innocently finishes.

 

******************

 

Before Josie can further torture him, Archie disappears into the bathroom. After a few minutes, Josie can't wait. She takes Archie's spectacles and the files, which he brought with him. Josie walks out of the restaurant and waits in the corridor for Archie. Josie leans against the wall, and she wonders about the most appropriate reaction to have in regard to Archie.

 

Nothing, which happened during the dinner, was appropriate. Josie could not resist her impulse, and Sierra is right on one thing. Josie likes chaos, and nothing screams perfection like Archie. From his perfectly combed hair to his designer suit, Archie is the epitome of a control freak. His spectacle and their adorable large frame scream perfect son. Josie wanted to crawl beneath Archie's skin. Although, she didn't expect Archie to play. Now, she is as wet as he is hard. Josie contemplates the idea of following him in that bathroom. Perhaps, she will finally be over him. Mister perfect is not her type.

 

"Archibald Andrews…I knew the red hair was familiar, ginger." Josie says as Archie walks out of the restaurant, and she moves away from the wall to stand by his side.

 

Ginger, she hasn't called him that since she was a toddler being dragged into political dinner. Although, Josie wouldn't recognize an adult Archie. Once Josie could articulate the word no, she ceased to attend those dinners. Josie has a blurry memory of Archie when he was ten years old, and she was six.

 

"Josephine." Archie uses Josie's full name in retaliation for her use of his childhood nickname, and he takes his file from her hand. Although, Josie refuses to surrender his vision glasses.

 

She starts to walk, and Archie follows. Their arms graze each other, and slowly Josie leans onto Archie.

 

"Please don't call me Josephine …mostly after what you did to me." Josie hates the use of her full name.

 

"I didn't record that video." Archie quickly corrects her, and Josie's eyebrows fly to her hairline.

 

She did not notice the implication of her words, and if Archie did not mention it, she wouldn't suspect him. Josie abruptly stops, and she stands in front of Archie.

 

"I know you have nothing to do with it. I don't even think you watched it. Not sweet, shy, and well-behaved Archie the ginger." Josie teases Archie, and she rises on her toes to wrap her arm around his neck.

 

On her six inches high-heels, she barely reaches Archie's shoulders. Archie places a hand on Josie's waist to keep her stable, and she feels his manhood press against her stomach. He has not taken care of his hard. Josie licks her lips, and she places back the glasses on Archie's nose. She removes the arm around Archie's neck, and she stands back on her feet. However, Archie does not let Josie go, and he holds her impossibly close.

 

"I implied the other things, which you did to me. The things, which won you the right to call me everything but Josephine." Josie finishes, and she looks between their press bodies.

 

Josie feels Archie's heavy dick aching for release.

 

"I see…" Archie quietly says, and he frees her waist.

 

Josie sighs, and she knows that he will be reasonable. She takes his arm and wraps her arm around it. Archie eyes her with an all-knowing smirk. Obviously, Josie will complicate the situation. For this reason, Archie was confident enough for a one-night stand, but he would not dream the arrangement, which he has with Veronica.

 

"Do you want to watch the tape?" Josie says with an innocent smile, which will be perfect if she was offering him anything but watching themselves fucking.

 

Archie mentally curses for creating the mental image. His dick is already painfully hard, and Archie does not want to reminisce how good it feels to be balls deep in Josie's wet and welcoming pussy. Josie presses her body against Archie, and her breast grazes his arm every time they take a step. He does not need those thoughts.

 

"Do you have any idea what that tape can do to my starting political career? I don't really care to know what part of what we did was recorded. I care about the consequences." Archie chooses to put his reason forefront, and Josie should remain a one-time thing.

 

She comes at the price of heavy consequences. Allowing any relationship to develop with Josie will result in complications, which Archie does not want to face after he worked so hard to reach perfection. He can't allow anything to endanger it. Josie is so different from him, and she makes him reckless. Presently, he is considering fucking her against the wall just because she smells so good and her body pressed against his side feels good.

 

"You're such a goody two shoes. You're not a little bit curious. I mean a tiny bit, ginger." She taunts him, and she removes the glasses, which she previously pushed on his nose.

 

"Don't call me that, you're no longer six years old. You know my name, and you can say it." Archie says annoyed by her use of a childhood nickname, which he hated.

 

His name sounds beautifully melodic when her voice has that husky undertone, which indicates how horny she is.

 

"Look who remember me from the playground?" Josie chuckles, and to Archie, the chuckles sound like soft moans. "Your name…I thought there were rules. I abide by those rules, you know. Screaming your name only…" Josie's arms move from his arm to his shoulder, and Archie instinctively wraps his arms around Josie's waist to keep her balanced on her stilettos.

 

"This is a joke to you." Archie almost groans the words, and he backs Josie's against the corridor wall.

 

His knee parts her legs, and he keeps her pressed against the wall. His nose grazes hers, and her lips flirt with his tongue.

 

"I have to find humour in the situation. You know what they are about to do to fix the mess. My mom wouldn't pay, and your dad is worse than my mother is. They will try to fix it the best way they can. I choose to see the benefit in our situation." Josie does not flinch under Archie's intense gaze.

 

She brushes her lips against his, and she draws a small path until the crook of his neck. She holds on his suit jacket, and he will complain about the wrinkle once his lust washes away as he did the first time.

 

"And there is a lot of it?" Archie questions while his forefinger lifts her chin, and he drags her lips to his.

 

He must be a masochist, and it goes beyond his desire to dominate in a bed. Archie must like turmoil or so he believes. The first time, it ended with a sex tape. What could happen next? Does he really care when he is already pushing the hem of dress up and grinding his hard against her inner thighs.

 

"If you put it like this. Archie. They are worth it." She nibbles at his lower lip, and she presses his hand against her wetness.

 

The lace of her panty sticks to the finger, which he drags along her cover slits.

 

"Josie, what do you really want?" He whispers before sucking on her earlobe, and he pushes her panty to the side.

 

"Watch the tape with me." She pushes his hand so his finger can enter her slick core.

 

"Just watching? Where is your ambition, kitty?" Archie presses on Josie's aching clitoris until her vision blurs. "We could have a steamier reenactment. Right here where anyone can see." He pushes a second finger in her, and he does move until Josie sinks her teeth in his neck because she wants more. "Don't you want me ball deep in you?" he starts to finger fuck her. "Don't you want me bruising your wall while you remember how much I love to hear my name when you come?" He pushes his finger deeper, and he moves them faster "What do you really want? My dick or my tongue or tell me a video will satisfy you." He continues to finger fuck her and rub her clitoris until her wall starts to contract.

 

Slowly he pulls his finger out when Josie is at the edge of an orgasm. She stares at him dazed and expecting his dick to fill her walls. However, Archie licks his fingers throughout, and he lowers the hem of her dress. He starts to walk away.

 

"Archie?" Josie miraculously stands on her trembling legs. "What are you doing?" She groans where she is back to walking by his side.

 

"I remember promising Senator Mc Coy to see to your etiquette lesson. That was obviously an alternate way to teach you the consequences of your naughty behaviors, and a lesson came out of it. Although public foot job or public fingering can be tempting, they are rarely rewarding. Next time, refrain from fondling me in my father's presence, Josephine." Archie says with the uttermost calm, and he smoothes the wrinkle, which her gripping hands left on his suit.

 

"You can't be serious," Josie whines, and she rolls her eyes.

 

"I'm going to get married in a few months. I'm serious" Archie deadpans.

 

"Then get me out of your system. I don't find the appeal on pinning after a married man." Josie confidently says because the way, which he touches her, speaks volume.

 

She is not the only one having a difficult time recovering from their sexual encounter.

 

"Do you have an idea of what I am going to lose? This is serious to everyone but you. I assure you I was there, and I don't need to see the tape. I will rather not risk another complication. I should be in Europe building a reputation." Archie counters Josie.

 

He can be as nonchalant as she is. He worked tirelessly since he was five to have what he has. He sacrificed so much and he can't have lust, infatuation, or whatever put everything at risk. Josie rolls her eyes, and he must have a short memory. He just finished fingering her in a hotel corridor. Perhaps, he does not care that much about his reputation, but she refrains from telling him. She also understands the pressure parents like theirs put on their children's shoulder. Josie has a backbone, which Archie does not possess.

 

"Can you relax? Can you breath, ginger?" She calmly says, "I'm actually trying to be productive here." She smoothes the remaining wrinkle on his shirt because he is doing a poor job at it. "I know my mother, and I don't know about your father. However, there is no chance I will like the outcome of what she intends to do." She decides to compromise with him.

 

"Okay… I see your point. If I'm lucky enough, I get a fiancé swap. Some weird shit to correct our image like a marriage of convenience. So what do you want to do?" Archie agrees with Josie.

 

"We should try to find the blackmailer, and if we fail, we can just follow their plan like we have done all our life." She says with a warm smile, and she hooks her arm to his elbow.

 

"What do I have to lose? Just the work of a lifetime." Archie throws pessimistically, "Tell me how you intend to find our culprit?"

 

"First, let's see what we can find in the video. There must be an angle or anything to indicate if it was some security camera or a phone. Whatever, the technicalities." Josie answers to him, and Archie finds it logical.

 

They both walk in comfortable silence. Archie allows Josie to lead him through corridors. He doesn't want to think about how good it feels. He is no building false hope. Nothing in his programmed life should move to accommodate a fantasy. If he had a choice in the matter, he will stay clear of Josie Mc Coy. It is nothing like him to fuck girls in corridors. She has the power to make him forget the consequences of his actions. Around her, he is reckless because it is a rare moment of freedom. Josie is bad news. She leads him to the reception.

 

"the penthouse suite, a VHS machine, and make sure we're not disturbed," Josie asks the hotel receptionist.

 

"Name for the booking and mode of payment?" The receptionist answers while she fills the necessary file.

 

"Josie Andrews," Josie answers with a smile, and she pointedly looks at Archie, who obeys her silent demand.

He pushes his credit card on the reception desk.

"Thank you." The receptionist says as she gives the young couple the room access card.

 

"Let's go. We have some detective work to do." Josie pulls a reluctant Archie.

 

"Why does it already feel like a mistake or a disastrous association," Archie says with a dreadful feeling settling in his guts.

 

Archie has two options. First option, he is going to fall hard, and he will be able to walk away. Second option, he is going to fall hard and sacrifice everything. However, some things are inevitable. Experiencing Josie Mc Coy will be painful and consuming

 

"We've precedent." Josie says as she shakes the tape in the air with a warm smile, which burns Archie's heart.

 

It is going to be a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and add kudos plesse


	3. complicated sex...tape

They walk in the room, and Josie walks around with curiosity. Her fingers run on the little details of the room's decoration that she likes. She removes her shoes and sighs with contentment. Archie watches Josie from the corner of his eyes, and her insouciance slightly amuses him. He places his luggage to the side, and he walks into the room.

How Josie remains unperturbed amidst the chaos surprises Archie. They are polar opposites, and every detail of their characters shows it. Their postures show it. Archie is a picture of anxiety, and she is the poster child of insouciance. Between the tense muscles and the straight posture, he is a minute away from a breakdown. Archie pinches the bridge of his nose with exasperation, and he throws the jacket of his suit on the hotel's bed.

Resigned to the outcome of his night, Archie walks up to room mini bar. He looks through the extensive collection of liquors, and he settles for a thirty years old cognac. The night is going to be longspun. He pours a tumbler for him and another for Josie.

"It is going to be okay," Josie says as she takes the tumbler of cognac, which he offers.

She offers Archie a soft smile, which makes her painfully irresistible. Josie's fingertips graze Archie's ones when she grabs the tumbler, and the intimacy between them is difficult to forget when such a small touch lights his senses. Archie returns Josie's smile with a poor impression of his smile, and he drains his tumbler.

"It's going to be okay." She insists, and her knuckles softly graze his cheek.

"Your optimism is appreciated," Archie sarcastically replies.

He grabs the hand caressing his face, and he holds it. There is a small distance between them. A distance, which they could easily close. Archie contemplatively stares at Josie, and the tension in the room thickens. The cool tumbler flirts with Josie's lips, and the silence feeds the tension between them.

Archie draws a deep breath, and he calls on his common sense. He doesn't need to add another intricate dynamic to his life. He frees Josie's hand, and he increases the physical distance between them. Josie sighs with a quiet exasperation, and she downs the entirety of her tumbler. Archie Andrew isn't the man for her.

"I need a shower," Josie announces to break the silence, and she needs to escape the crushing tension in the room.

"Josie, I thought you wanted to watch the tape," Archie complains slightly annoyed.

Archie wants to expedite the process. He doesn't need to expand his torture. Josie is a mistake waiting to happen.

"My thong is wet and sticky, and who do we have to blame for that corridor interlude." She casually replies, "I smell like sex." She whines as she starts to walk away from him.

"Your lack of self-awareness is as appalling as your lack of filter." He says with exasperation, but Josie's statement melts the tension.

Archie envies her carefree nature. Their social life is about to explode, but she has time for sassiness.

"You should loosen up, ginger," Josie walks up to Archie, and she loosens his tie, "I say what I think, and I see no harm to it. There is no need always to be perfect. I like your other side. The freak who hides so well behind the ironed suits and the glasses." She finishes with a mischievous smile, and she starts to undo his tie.

Without her high heels, she barely reaches his shoulders. Josie is on her toe on a precarious balance, and she is as beautiful as he remembers. He holds her waist to keep her from falling while her fingers delicately work on his tie.

"Go take your shower, Josie." Archie pleads with Josie, and he looks at her.

Her slightly parted lips and her fingers toying with the button of his shirts tease his senses. For a moment, Archie's judgement is impaired. He wants to kiss Josie until her lungs cry for air, but instead, Archie removes his hand from Josie's waist.

"Go take your shower." He repeats for both their sake, and he extends his hand to take his tie in her hand.

"Here," She carefully folds his tie, and she places it in his awaiting palm. "I know how much you like perfection." She refrains from adding that it is why he won't explore their chemistry beyond a random sexual escapade.

Like Sierra, Archie is another person who would ask that she conforms to his standards of perfection. Josie walks to the bathroom, and she runs the water to silence her mind. She needs Archie out of her system before it ends in heartbreaks and tears.

….

…

..

.

He hears the water running, and Archie takes a deep breath. For six months, he has dreamed of what he wanted to do to Josie. Now, he has to show the restraint of a monk. Archie pours himself another tumbler of cognac, and he stares at the tape.

Consequences, his reckless actions have consequences. Fred never ceased to point it out. Now, a lifetime of effort is about to go up in flames. Archie takes a big gulp of cognac with the hope that it will bring some comfort. He tries to remember the night when the blackmailer recorded the tape. His thought ultimately returns to Josie.

Josie, who is in the other bathroom, showering. Josie, who his body craves. Archie takes another gulp to quench his thirst. The sound of running water consumes his thoughts. His craving for her consumes his thoughts. Josie sets his mind in fire, and the lack of control is frightening. She frightens him, and Archie already starts to build his walls.

Archie glances at the bathroom door, and he shakes his most audacious thoughts away. He needs to keep Josie out of his mind. Once he comes to that decision, the sound of running water ceases, and she walks into the room. Josie looks like an immediate test to Archie's resolution. Her rich skin beautifully contrasts with the immaculate white of the bath towel. The hem of the towel barely reaches the middle of her thighs.

Archie draws a deep breath, and he chooses to focus on her visage. With his first glance, he knows that it is a mistake. The water drips from her curls, and the droplets run along her satin skin to stop on her upper lip. Josie looks ethereal, and Archie questions his resolve.

"Thank you," Josie says when Archie passes her one of his clean shirts.

Josie returns to the bathroom, and she comes back wearing his shirt, which almost swallows her. She folds the sleeves, and the drops on water have dampened her shoulder. Josie rolls a towel around her hair, and she joins him in the bed. She takes the scotch's tumbler from Archie's hand, and she takes a sip to warm her muscle.

"And so where do you want to start." Archie decides to focus on the issues ahead, and he needs a distraction.

"First, I don't understand the choice of sending a VHS tape." Josie picks the tape to analyze it, "Second, my mother wasn't asked to pay money for the video, but your dad has to pay." She pursues, and Archie takes note of that detail, "Third, why wasn't the tape send to us. We are the one directly concerned." She finishes speaking, and she passes the tape to Archie.

"You wouldn't care if the video was sent to you." Archie points out, and her nonchalance regarding the entire situation proves it so far.

"But how did the blackmailer know that I wouldn't care. Does he know me intimately? Are we friend?" Josie challenges Archie.

"It is plausible, but he definitely has a bigger grudge against me. Which is why he wants money from me." He adds to Josie's reasoning.

"I'm collateral damage." She agrees with him.

In the entire situation, Josie has little to lose. Archie has his burgeoning career. He might lose his fiancé. The tape targets him.

"Someone who we know both is after you," Josie concludes, and Archie agrees.

"Okay let's watch the tape, and see if we pick anything." Archie grabs it, and he puts in in the machine.

The screen glitches for a second, and Josie's back fills the screen. Soon her moans fill the room, and Archie takes another deep breath. He doesn't know how he will stick with his resolution. Archie forces himself not to glance at Josie. Although, it becomes painfully impossible to avert his eyes from her when on the screen he can see himself fucking her. Archie takes the tumbler of scotch from Josie's hand, and he takes a sip.

"Your tape is different," Josie's voice is slightly hoarse.

"How?" Archie questions with confusion, and he hasn't seen her tape.

"You can't really see my face. It focuses on you. In the tape that was sent to my mother, we are both identifiable. This is the same tape, but my face is edited out." Josie points out, and it confirms their theory.

Archie's phone rings before he can expand on Josie's observation. He pulls it out of his pocket, and the caller Id flashes. Archie sighs and he drains the remaining scotch in the tumbler.

"I need to pick this call. Give me a minute." He informs Josie, and he walks to the bathroom.

 

….

 

"Sorry for not calling, but I didn't have a minute since I landed," Archie says for the sake of conversation.

Before her call, he had forgotten about Veronica. Now, he whispers in fear that Josie might hear him. He is acting irrationally, and he knows it. Why is he acting as if he owes Josie anything?

"What did your father want?" Veronica attempts to engage Archie to the conversation, and she notices his state of distraction.

From the second he picked the call, she sensed the distant tone and the coldness. Archie sounds annoyed that she would take the liberty to call, and so Veronica assumes that he is with Betty.

"Nothing different from the usual." He dispassionately responds.

"Archie, you sound distant. I'm bothering you." She indignantly questions his tone.

Veronica is tired of trying to have his attention. Her patience runs thin.

"Look, Ronnie. We had this conversation beforehand. It is clearly not working for you. I appreciate the casual side, but this conversation sounds like a commitment. It is time we end this." Archie redirects his frustration with the day on Veronica.

Reuniting with Josie only confirmed what he already knew. What he had with Veronica was a poor match for what he experienced in Josie's arms. He doesn't need the emotional baggage too.

"I guess I know what was the topic of your conversation with Fred was." Veronica furiously says, "You will never have the balls to go against your father's will. You will rather be unhappy than to lose your perfect image. Nothing and No one matter to you only your career and your plan." She airs her grievance.

"Maybe." Archie doesn't see any reason to correct her statement when it holds fragments of truth. "This sounds like an ending. Good night, Veronica." He hangs up before she can answer.

 

….

 

Archie returns to the room after taking the time to calm down. Moans continue to echo against the wall, and he assumes that Josie didn't pause the video in his absence. He walks to the bar without a glance at Josie, and he pours himself a new glass.

"Josie, do you..." Archie halts mid-sentence when he ultimately looks at Josie.

Her lower lip tucked between her teeth and her eyes slightly thrown back, she allows another moan to fall from her lips. The sweet sound fuses with the moan coming from the TV screen. His shirt is falling from her shoulder, and a part of her succulent breast catches Archie's eyes. Her hand between her thighs coerces another moan from her.

"I haven't had the greatest sex life recently." She answers his silent question with a breathy voice.

He can hardly shame Josie for her horniness while watching herself having the best sex of her life. With his shirt cling on her skin and his scent surrounding hers, the temptation became too strong for Josie. Therefore, she decided to take care of the matter. Although, she didn't expect Archie to catch her amidst her masturbation.

"Don't stop on my behalf." Archie says when she starts to pull her hand out of her legs, "I want to watch." He continues unbashful.

He takes a sip of his scotch, and he takes a seat, which gives him a great view of the bed and Josie. Archie's leering gazes embolden Josie

"What if I want you to join me," Josie questions with sultriness coating her words

"You just felt so good in me." She moans when her thumb rubs her clitoris.

Archie rearranges his hardening manhood, and he takes another sip of his scotch. Forgotten are all his good resolutions.

"We talked about your naughty behaviours, Josephine." He nonchalantly drawls, and he takes out the cufflinks "If you want a reward, you will have to learn submission," Archie folds his sleeves, "We both know you don't like control and restraint." He crosses his legs and nonchalantly leans back on his chair.

"I don't like to receive orders, but I might consider the exception if you tell me more about the reward," Josie replies with a mischievous smile.

"I will fuck as roughly as you wished every other man after I did." Archie whispers the words above their joint moan resonating against the hotel room wall "I will caress every inch of your skin with so much reverence that you will continue to feel my fingers on your skin weeks later." He adds with a quiet promise for more than his words offer.

"Push another finger." He orders as he watches her pleasure herself, and he undoes the button of his shirt as he rewards when she obeys him.

"Oh." She cries in pleasure when she starts to move her finger in and out.

"Good girl." He moans "slower strokes and deeper..." He instructs Josie and he knows how she likes to be touched.

"You're going to ruin me for other men." She states, and she keeps an eye on him as he disrobes until he is naked.

"I intend to do that" He admits and he looks into her eyes with unadulterated desire, "come here kitty." He authoritatively demands and he sits back on the chair. Josie walks up to him.

With a dexterous move, Archie reaches for Josie's waist, and he swiftly lifts her until she straddles his waist. His hands start to explore Josie's thighs. His fingers dance between her inner thighs. His fingers flirt with the hem of his shirt, which hang loosely on her petite frame.

Archie continues to move his hands along the curves of Josie's body until his thumb grazes her bare vagina. When his thumb starts to rub her clitoris. She moans his name, and she circles his neck with her arms.

Josie bites Archie's shoulder to suffocate another cry of pleasure when his warm hand covers her erected nipple. He parts her legs, and he pushes a finger in her wet core. She moans, and Archie's hand on her waist tighten their grip while he finger-fucks her.

Archie's hard dick brushes Josie's growingly damp slits. Josie's lips draw small patterns along Archie's jaws. She nibbles and sucks until quiet exquisite sounds leave Archie's lips. He moans in her ears as her feminine juice coats his manhood, and her pussy grazes his erected dick every time she rides his fingers.

Archie's lips cover Josie's ones. He gently rolls his tongue on her lower lips. Archie samples a taste of Josie's on the tip of his tongue, and he flirts with her senses. His fingers flirt with her skin. She tastes like scotch and toffee. The curses leave her plump between kisses, and her lungs burn with the needs of air. Josie wants more of Archie as she comes on his fingers.

"You promised a reward for good behaviour." She takes his lower lip between her teeth, and she slightly tugs on it until he moans.

Archie easily uses his grip on Josie's waist to reposition her around his narrow waist. He perfectly aligns her wet pussy with his throbbing dick. His fingers continue to push the hem of her shirt higher until it rides her nipples. Archie kiss Josie's stomach, and his tongue flirts with her skin. His tongue teases her nipple, and his mouth covers the aching flesh. He sucks until her moans fill every corner of their hotel's suite.

Archie's lips cover Josie's ones. He languidly runs his tongue on her lower lips until he draws out Josie's animalistic side with the growing passion in the teasing dance of his tongue. Archie's teeth sink in Josie's bottom lip. He pulls on the bruising flesh, and his tongue runs along it to erase the harm of his teeth. His tongue coerces her tongue into an inflamed tango. It is fiery, and it consumes the air in their lungs.

Archie slides one hand between their joint melted bodies, and his hand possessively curls around Josie's pussy. The proof of her arousal coats Archie's teasing fingers. He parts her slits, and his fingers flirt with the entrance of her feminine chore. There is a promise of pleasure, but Archie maintains a punitive restraint. He allows the fantasy of his touch to grow in Josie while he does very little to extinguish the fire, which he has started to feed.

"Tell me what you want, kitty," Archie's husky voice carries his quiet plea, and his lips continue to brush Josie's one.

With lazy smirk stretching her lips. Her hand closes around Archie's erected manhood, and she rubs his penis. Josie slightly rises, and she aligns Archie's penis with her vaginal entrance.

"I want you so deep inside me. I want you to own my pussy." She sinks down, and she pushes the tip of his dick into her pussy.

"Fuck," Archie moans when Josie's vagina slowly stretches around his length.

She slowly takes inches of his dick, and her waist rhythmically moves. Josie's nails sink into Archie's shoulders. Her quiet moans fill the room and overlap with the sounds from their sex tape in the background.

Archie's tongue licks every inch of Josie's satin skin, which he can access, and his knuckles lazily brush her stomach. He nuzzles her neck and runs his nose along her collarbone. He pulls her shirt open, and he throws the garment to the floor.

He kisses her while his hand continues to crawl along the curvature of her neck, and he slightly presses as she rises and descends on his dick. He nibbles her earlobe, and he whispers praises in her ear. Archie allows Josie to ride him until she reaches orgasm while his thumb rubs her clitoris.

His dominant nature quickly resurfaces, and he carries Josie to the bed. Archie places one of Josie's leg on his shoulder. He thrust into her with vigour, and she can't recover from her orgasm.

"Archie…" She cries when he hits her spot, and Josie is increasingly wet. "Oh…yes." She sobs as his teeth graze her neck and his dick reach deeper into her contracting walls. Archie's strokes are more precise and hard. Josie comes again while Archie continues to explore her body.

He sucks, licks, and whispers words, which drive Josie mad. Archie continues to thrust until Josie's waist rolls coerce an orgasm out of him. He carefully lies on top of Josie, and he doesn't do the effort to pull out. Archie's dick still fills Josie's wall. The sounds of their heavy breaths disturb the silence.

…

…

….

…

Archie watches Josie sleep, and his heart bleeds to the thought that he can't fully make her is. Every passing second brings him closer to a heartbreak that he strives to avoid. He kisses her shoulder, and Josie stirs awake.

"We can't continue doing this," Archie says as a form of greeting, and Josie didn't expect another statement.

"I know it." She caresses his cheek, and she moves out of his hold. Archie allows her to leave his arm when the only thing that he wants is to hold her forever. "I have heard it before, and I knew it when you walk in my dressing room. You want your perfect wife. Your political career. The perfect image. I'm good for the casual wild sex." She voices what she thinks he doesn't dare to say.

"Josie..." Archie attempts to speak, but she silences him with a fiery kiss.

"I don't need an apology or a consolation. I needed you out of my system. " She stops him before he can't offer platitude that will sound like a total disrespect to her intelligence.

"Josie, I…" Archie insists, but Josie is not willing to listen

"Shush," she kisses him again, and it is calmer. The meaning is deeper than the carnal need to touch him. "You're going to say something that is going to be hurtful, and you will regret it. Don't ruin the moment, and you still need my brilliant mind to catch that blackmailer." She warns him and at the same time, she pleads with him not to break her heart.

"For the record, the wild sex is the last thing that I want from you. You're easy to love. You're captivating and unique. You're an experience. To me, you're close to perfection, but very little in my life is about me." Archie refuses to allow her to believe the lies, which she tells herself as consolation.

"You're a flawed perfection, and I want you so much." He says with a bitter sincerity.

She knew his words would hurt, and she knew he would ruin her for other men. She looks at him with the words threatening to leave her lips. How tragic, she has fallen for him.

"We have the ingredient for a tragedy, don't we?" She sounds as bitter as he sounded during his confession, and the smile on her lips is beautifully sad.

"It is a good thing; we aren't going to end this before it starts." He reassures her, and she chuckles at his delusion.

They are deep into it, and it already hurts.

"You are a coward, ginger. You're going to regret not fighting for me when you get old and wrinkled." She rests her forehead to his, and she kisses the tip of his knows.

She kisses him with yearning, and she is reckless with her emotions. Archie is all about control.

"I know, kitty."

 

….

 

"Archie?" He hears his name.

It is the last thing that he wants to happen. Archie glances at the empty chair left by Josie, and she is at the hotel's bar. He puts his menu down, and he raises his head to face the owner of the voice, which he easily recognized

"Betty, I didn't expect to meet you here." Archie calmly states, and he quickly glances at the bar.

Every night with Josie Mc Coy has consequences attached to it. He forces a smile to remain on his lips, and he straightens his tie. The last conversation with Betty wasn't the most pleasant.

"No one told me that you were back in town," Betty says slightly peeved by the fact.

"I should have called, but we haven't had much conversation since that engagement party." Archie offers excuses for his distraction.

Josie has consumed his thought to the point that he forgets important details.

"I wasn't very cordial that night." Betty offers her apologies for her reaction at the discovery of their engagement, and she had been very vocal with her displeasure of the situation, "Now, I have digested the idea. I think we can start to have a better relationship," She surprises Archie with her change of heart.

"I…" He is about to answer with similar platitudes, but Josie's return interrupts him

"Archie, I…" Josie stops speaking when she notices Betty, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She glues a fake smile to her lips.

"Josephine Mc coy." Betty acknowledges Josie with an equally fake smile.

The two girls are acquaintance with bad blood. Archie curiously observes the interaction, and he wonders when it will come to bite him in the ass.

"Betty Cooper" Josie greets Betty.

She glances between Archie and Betty. The discomfort becomes palpable for everyone.

"I'm meeting someone so I will leave you two alone." Betty decides to leave before the malaise becomes unsupportable.

"There is no need. If your friend is okay with it, we can have brunch together." Josie surprises everyone with her statement.

"Archie?" Betty questions Archie, who looks as if he wishes the floor to open and swallow him.

"If Josie doesn't have any problem with it, it is okay for me." Archie manages to speak.

"Give me a minute to go inform him, and I will be back." Betty reluctantly says, and she walks away from Archie and Josie.

"What are you doing?" Archie asks with exasperation.

"Establishing a list of suspect. She has a motive if your engagement displeases her as much as it displeases you." Josie responds, and she retakes her sit.

"She wasn't at the club," Archie informs Josie

"Jughead was, and that is who she is meeting." Josie eyes the approaching pair. "Relax, ginger."


End file.
